fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
ISPC15
Asami And Pretty Cure! The Bonds That Unite Us! (麻美とプリキュア！私たちを団結債絆！ Asami to Purikyua! Watashitachi o danketsu kizuna!) is the fifteenth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 648th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * The Cures receive the Melody Star Cards and transform into their Melody Forms. * The Cures perform Musical Maestro for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with Cadence singing in order to protect Asami and the Top Designers, but Eris knocked Cadence away. She stood in front of Asami and the Top Designers, and asked if the Top Designers would politely come with her, and then used her power to blow them away. Asami, who was still standing, was shocked, and didn't know what to do. Eris walked towards Asami, and asked who she was. Asami nervously introduced herself as Mizuno Asami, and Eris said that since Asami had no connection to La Musique, she was not required. Eris raised her hand, but Cure Harmony grabbed her hand, saying that Asami did have a connection to La Musique. Cure Serenade ran up, and said that now that Asami has seen the horrible state La Musique is in, she wants to help La Musique. Cure Operetta punched Eris, saying that Asami could help the Cures restore La Musique, and Cure Concert kicked Eris away, saying that Asami could help them by doing everything she could. Asami kept standing there, and Cure Harmony asked if she was okay. Asami smiled at Cure Harmony, and said that she now knew why Utau kept the secret of being a Pretty Cure from her. Just then, Tsubasa and Eiji walked up, holding Star Cards. Tsubasa explained to Asami that she and Eiji were the Top Designers for brands called Sparkle Angel and Bright Future, and Eiji explained that he and Tsubasa made Star Cards, which hold digitised dresses within them. Asami then pulls out the Flower Ribbon Dress, and gives it back to Cure Harmony, thanking her for the beautiful dress. Cure Harmony said that Asami should really thank Tsubasa, since Tsubasa made the dresses. Eiji said that they should save the explanations for later, and explained that he and Tsubasa had gifts for the Cures. Tsubasa gave Cure Harmony the Sweet Sugar Dress, and gave Cure Operetta the Funky Dream Dress. Eiji gave Cure Serenade the Glitter Snow Dress, and gave Cure Concert the Nightmare Goth Dress. Tsubasa explained that these Star Cards contained Melody Dresses, which would give the Cures a power-up as soon as they released their radiance. Cure Operetta asked how they were supposed to release their radiance, and Eiji explained that only a true friend of music could unleash their radiance. Everyone looked at Asami, and Cure Harmony said that ever since they were little, Asami had loved music, and she and Asami often sang together. Asami blushed, but Tsubasa said that a "true friend of music" was someone who both loved music and was a friend of the Cures. Cure Operetta said that Asami was both hers and Cure Harmony's friend, but was unsure about Cure Serenade and Cure Concert. Suddenly, Eris came flying up, and began fighting the Cures. She asked if they had a lovely talk with their human friend as she continued fighting, and Cure Concert said that they were just getting warmed up. As they fought, Tsubasa turned to Asami and asked if she could help the Cures release their radiance. But Asami said that she didn't know if she was friends with Cure Serenade and Cure Concert. Eiji said that if Asami had already met them, then that would be enough. Asami said that even if she was proper friends with them, she still didn't know how to help them release their radiance. Tsubasa kindly said that when the moment came for the Cures to release their radiance, then Asami would know what to do. The Cures and Eris continued fighting, and Cure Operetta said that the fight with Eris was never going to end unless they released their radiance, and Cure Concert said that they should try and get the Melody Star Cards working, and so the four Cures inserted the Melody Star Cards into their Idol Bracelets, but nothing happened! The Cures were shocked, and Eris laughed, saying that they weren't the true Idol Pretty Cures. Asami suddenly grew angry, and shouted that the Cures really were the Idol Pretty Cures. Asami then said that although she still didn't know much about Pretty Cure and La Musique, she still wanted to do all that she could to help them, because she was sure that this was the right thing to do. She then looked at the ruined castle of La Musique, and shouted for the spirits of La Musique to help the Cures unleash their radiance. Suddenly, the Melody Star Cards began to glow, and so, the Cures inserted the Star Cards into their Idol Bracelets, allowing them to transform into their Melody Forms! The Cures were surprised at their new forms, and Asami shouted that the Cures now needed to sing. The Cures then turned the rainbow dials on their Idol Bracelets, which then caused the scene to be turned into a concert. The Cures stared at their Idol Mics, which also gained upgrades, and Cure Harmony then told the Cures that it was time to sing. The Cures then performed "Musical Maestro", and Eris realised how strong the Cures actually were, and she disappeared after the attack. Afterwards, a portal in the sky opened up, and the Cures, the Top Designers and Asami were sucked into the portal! Everyone landed in the Hoshi Akari Greenhouse, with the Cures already back in civilian forms. Utau apologised to Asami for not telling her about Pretty Cure, but Asami said that everything was okay, and apologised for being nosy. The two friends reconciled, and Hitomi and Kotone asked Asami to call them by their first names, and Asami agreed, calling them "Hitomi-senpai" and "Kotone-senpai" respectively. Kiyomi said that she was sure that she and Asami had just become better friends, and Asami agreed. Tsubasa shook Asami's hand, and asked if Asami would keep Pretty Cure a secret, and again, Asami agreed. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and she explains how upsetting it was for La Musique to be that horrible, and felt sorry for Cadence, the Top Designers and the princess. But Utau then became excited, because if La Musique had become that bad, then it used to be a beautiful place. Utau hoped that she would one day get to meet the princess, and help the princess restore her homeland. She finishes the entry by saying how lucky she was to have Asami as a friend, because Asami was understanding, and quickly accepted Utau as a Pretty Cure. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Eris Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Fukushima Tsubasa * Kagayaku Eiji Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997